Dr P3
Dr_P3, pronounced Doctor Pee-Three, is a character in Virtis Tales and one of characters in the scorpion server in the Link Arc of the story. He is a minecraft player and excels in potions and brewing. He rebels against Scorpion's army and tries to remain hidden, but in The Purge, he is attacked by a member of Scoprion's army before Blue rescues him. The duo team up and take down two army members, and P3 shows exceptional fighting skill. He gets captured in Rebellion but Blue rescues him again, and pushes P3 onto a minecart and down onto a minetrack to escape, risking Blue's life as army members close in on him. Biography Arriving at the next stop and being pursued by Scorpion's army members, he is rescued by two other players who take him down to their underground base; they run through an underground tunnel and drop into a pit, with their falls broken by water before falling into minecarts and riding off the broken track into the base. The players then disguise the track by fixing it via a command block. The duo introduce themselves as SGS6B, who prefers to be called Seth, and Sar1ta who looks after things in the base. They reveal they rescue rebels, and when Dr_P3 states he is looking for Blue's old acquaintances: the old operators of the server, Sar1ta reveals they are them. At a table, they discuss what happened with Blue, and that he went to go and rescue rebels even with barely any tools. Finally, they ask for Dr_P3's help on an assault on Scorpion's base. P3 agrees and he meets a base member called Peet_er who plans to fight with them. Sometime later they finish preparing, and Dr_P3, SGS6B, Sar1ta and Peet_er use boats and invisibility potions to raid Scorpions base, and advance toward the his throne room, all the while a fifth intruder climbs to the room's roof on the outside. The invisibility potions wear off and the four burst into the room, held at gunpoint by army members with bows and plague arrows. The fifth intruder bursts in through the ceiling, and crashes to the floor injured, and turns out to be Blue, having survived earlier. Scorpion decides that they are capable fighters and decides to spare them to take them for initiation instead of killing them. Seth then tries attacking Scorpion with his sword, and is promptly shot through the head by a guard, killing him instantly. Blue however recovers the plague arrow used to kill Seth, and shoots Scorpion, dooming him to die. Then he, Blue, Sar1ta and Peet_er, are stripped of their weapons and armour by Scorpion's guards, and sent off to initation camp in a cage tied to a horse. Meanwhile, Scorpion's chair is turned into a life support machine; a dispenser above it constantly shooting healing potions, to keep him alive and constantly delay his death after contracting the plague from being shot by Blue. At the camp, Sar1ta blames Blue for getting them captured, but defends himself by saying somebody had to do it. The four, and many other prisoners, are cuffed and placed in formation, and a guard announces to them that they will be held in cells until either submitting to Scorpion's rule, or being forcibly turned. In Blue and Dr_P3's cell, they exchange a brief discussion where P3 defends Blue, the latter blaming himself, by saying that he has weakened Scorpion and they would've been captured anyway. Blue talks about how he escaped the station incident; digging down and hiding until they pursued P3, and heading straight for the castle afterwards. Finally, Blue says that if they escape and anything happens, he wants to revisit his base room a final time. Later, Sar1ta tells P3 and Blue of a collaborative escape in the works, planned by all the inmates, and should try to find anything to aid it, all the while still blaming Blue, and now P3, and swaying Peet_er to believe her. Blue and P3 find an inmate serving water, and takes some with the intention of using it to swim out of the cell after puncturing a two-block hole in the wall. Sar1ta and Peet_er cause a distraction by getting two inmates to agree to fight, so they won't notice P3 and Blue digging out the wall. Blue digs a two block gap in his cell wall facing the outside, and pours the water, with every inmate escaping out this way. The scene turns into chaos as every inmate runs from the flying guards, using lightning and plague arrows. Sar1ta ends up electrocuted and shot in the head, killing her. A guard manages to shoot Blue in the leg with a plague arrow, dooming him. Peet_er and P3 notice this, but Peet_er runs off while P3 goes back to help. P3 drags Blue to the woods and to the station, keeping him alive via a few potions acquired from the prison medic until they reach the underground base, and into Blue's room where he previously requested to go. With no options left and P3 in tears, Blue succumbs to the plague and starts to disintegrate. Blue reaches in his chest for a totem of undying, which to his surprise averts his death and cures his plague. Virtis open the Link, and Blue and P3 gear up and enter a portal to Peron and Michalak, killing Ab3l and his henchman to rescue them. Once they realise the servers have merged, they kill off the remaining Zeta members and free the prisoners. The ambigious people contact them, as well as Scorpion and the owner of the zombie server: Icarus. They discover the consoles are locked to those admins and set out to kill them; pushing Icarus out of his tower window onto an iron bar, and sailing back to Scorpion's tower. Peet_er returns and apologies to Blue, revealing he has been assisting him on his journey with P3, Peron and Michalak, and even destroys the army template. Scorpion is fed up with the Virtis limitations and gives up his Link password to the ambigious people. Once Michalak destroys Scorpion's life support machine, he disintegrates. The ambigious people gain full control over the Link, and close it, separating the servers; Peron and Michalak go back to surviving and Blue and P3 live in the base. In the Virtis Tales finale: Blackout, when the server is restored, Sar1ta and SGS6B are restored, apologising to Blue. Blue forgives them, and gives Dr_P3 operating powers, who is honoured. Personality P3 is polite, considerate, friendly and smart. He is skilled at fighting, even with a fishing rod, and excels in brewing, making the potions for the team in Confrontation. P3 unfortunately has been put down in the past but he uses this learn to be a better person. He's loyal to his friend, Blue, even when he shot Scorpion, which turned Sar1ta and Peet er against him. Futhermore, P3 helps Blue back to base after he is shot with a plague arrow escaping the initiation camp. Category:Characters